


Yugo’s Adventure to Find His Family and How He Found out He was an Eliatrope

by EdwardElricAwesomeness



Category: Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Naruto, One Piece, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Skellig, Wakfu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardElricAwesomeness/pseuds/EdwardElricAwesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugo finds out that he has weird powers that nobody has ever seen. He finds out that he is also adopted. Follow Yugo on his journey to find his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that keeps growing and growing. I probably won't update very often because I get massive writer's block. I already am working on chapter 5, so until then, I should update fairly soon. Also, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON THIS SITE. I am open to suggestions and comments if you find anything confusing or what not. I strongly dislike hate comments, so if you don't like my story, don't comment if you're going to be rude. If you want to tell me what you find that you don't approve of, please let me know politely. Thank you, and please enjoy the story.

Hi, my name is Yugo, and this is my story of how I found out I was an Eliatrope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was helping my father, Alibert, with making gobball stew. The bells on the door rang out, and someone tapped them to a familiar tune. Alibert went out to greet Ruel Stroud, an old Enutrof that loves money. I started to add my secret ingredients to the stew, but Az, my pet tofu, bumped into a shelf while trying to avoid getting hit by all the ingredients flying around.

“Watch out, Az!” I yelled. I went to find him, but the brown bottles on the shelf started to fall. I don’t know why, but I pointed at the floor, where they were going to fall, and a strange blue light came from my hand. All of a sudden, a blue-white circle formed under the bottles and the bottles disappeared. I stood there for a minute, trying to figure out what just happened. _‘I wonder if I created that hole, or whatever that was,’_ I thought. _‘If I did, that means I could do it again and get the bottles back.’_

I pointed my hand to the other side of me, and the blue light came from my hand again. This time, though, the bottles came flying up out of the hole that I created and crashed onto the ground really loudly. _‘I better clean this up before Alibert comes back,’_ I thought.

Then, I heard Alibert shouting to me. “What happened? Are you alright?” he asked. I didn’t know how to explain what just happened so I just shouted that I was fine.

He replied with a loud sigh, “Okay, but later you need to tell me what happened.”

_‘You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,’_ I thought. Then, I heard someone barge into the dining room of the inn. People were screaming in terror. I rushed out, only to find a man, possessed by a shushu. A shushu is a demonic creature from the Dimension of the Shushus, controlled by Rushu (but I didn’t know that until later on in this story), king of the shushus. I don’t know how I knew what to do, but I used my newly found power to get on top of him, and ripped off his shushu.

When he was back, he introduced himself as Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove. He said that he was on a journey, but he got into a battle and got possessed by his shushu, Rubilax. He started to tell us what he was doing here, but he fell asleep!

“How did you do that?!” Ruel and Alibert shouted in unison. “How did you make that portal thingies and jump through it?!”

“I’m not sure how I made it, it just sort of happens. I didn’t even know that I could go through it,” I said, looking at my hands.

“Yugo, there is something I ne-” Alibert started, but he was interrupted by another scream. I rushed outside and saw these little black creatures, known as Polters. Polters were turning people into bushes, by touching them. Ruel and Alibert went out there to help the people that weren’t bushes escape the Polters.

Alibert went to help one of his friend’s family. I saw a Polter coming up from behind him and shouted, “Alibert, watch out!!”, but it was too late. He was touched by the Polters. Before he turned into a bush, he told me that I would find a message from my real family, but that is all he got out before he was a bush.

“I’m so sorry, Yugo,” Ruel said sadly. “I wish I could have helped him sooner.”

“Where is he? Where is the boy that saved me?” someone shouted.

I looked up with tears in my eyes. There, about 20 feet away, was Percedal, looking frantic.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about you,” Ruel said, walking toward him. “He’s right here.” Then, as Ruel passed by him, he whispered in Percedal’s ear, “Try not to speak about the inn, please. Poor Yugo just lost his father.”

“Okay,” Percedal whispered back. “So, your name is Yugo, huh?” he said to me.

“Yeah, and your name is Dally, right?” I said.

“Please, call me Sir Percedal,” Dally said. “I _am_ a knight after all.”

“But, Percedal is really hard to pronounce,” I said. “Dally is easier to say!”

“Fine,” he replied. “So, since you saved me from my shushu, Rubilax, I will repay my debt by protecting you!”

“Hey, Ruel, do you know where these Polters came from?” I shouted over to Ruel, who had squashed a bug, and a gigantic tree popped up where the bug was. “Wow! How did you do that?!”

Ruel shrugged. Dally said, “Oh, your village was attacked by the Polters, too?”

“Yeah, but what do you mean, ‘too’?” I asked.

“On my journey, I came across at least 5 other towns that had been attacked,” he stated with a shrug.

“The Polters come from the Dark Forest, right?” I asked. They nodded. “So the solution for turning these people back to actual people is in the Dark Forest!”

“I’ll go with you to free the people!” Dally says excitedly. “I have to repay my debt. Plus, it is the right thing to do.”

“Yeah, the Iop is right,” Rubilax says. “He may be a moron at times, but he still occasionally uses that brain of his.” Rubilax gave a creepy laugh.

“Yeah, exactly! … Hey, you shut up!” Dally shouted. He started to pound Rubilax against a rock.

“I owe Alibert a few things, so I’ll come with you,” Ruel said. “Especially since Alibert would kill me if I let you go somewhere dangerous.”

“Alright, it’s settled then. We’re off to the Dark Forest!” I said excitedly, because I’ve never been on a real adventure.

Ruel and I had already made it to the edge of the forest when we heard Rubilax. “Hey, aren’t you supposed to be following your ‘savior’?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Dally replied.

A little ways into the forest, Ruel was saying that we need to stick together. Suddenly, we heard screams.

“Damsels in distress,” Dally said, “can this day get any better? Let’s go!”

“Didn’t I just say to _**STICK TOGETHER?!**_ ” Ruel yelled.

“Yeah, but we can’t just ignore people screaming!” I shouted back to him as I started to teleport towards the screams.

I saw a little clearing ahead of me and thought that must be where they are. I teleported a little faster, and, all of a sudden, I was in the clearing and I saw why the two girls were screaming. They were surrounded by Polters.

The first girl I saw was a Craw, which are a species of people that have pointy ears and love archery. This Craw had a bow and arrow and was shooting the Polters. The second girl was one of the Sadida people. She was in a tree, making vines and branches out of the tree.

I saw that a Polter was sneaking up to her. I teleported myself up into the tree and used my powers to make the Polter fall off the tree. The girl stared at me for a minute, then jumped down next to the other girl. Instead of jumping, I teleported down the tree.

“Amalia, are you alright?” the Craw asked.

“Yes, Evangeline, I’m fine,” Amalia said. “Thanks for helping us out. I’m Princess Amalia Sheran Sharm, and this is Evangeline, but everyone calls her Eva.”

“I’m Yugo, and this is Dally and Rubilax and over there is Ruel,” I said. “What are you doing out here, especially away from the Sadida Kingdom?”

“We’re on a journey,” Amalia said.

“So are we,” I said. “We are looking for some way of returning my father and the people in my village back to normal.”

“Cool,” Evangeline said. “We’ll be glad to help you.”

“Alright, but I’m not sure if we’ll find anything,” Ruel said.

As we walked further away, Ruel asked for me to get a better look around, and see if I could see any large groups of Polters. I teleported up the highest tree that was around, and saw an enormous tree a little farther ahead.

“There is a huge tree farther on,” I yelled down to them. “I could get a better look around if I teleported up that tree.” I teleported my way back down the tree. When I got onto the ground, Amalia and Evangeline were staring at me, their mouths wide open in surprise. “What?” I asked them.

“Wow,” Amalia said. “I have never seen anyone with that kind of powers before. You said that you just got your powers, or just found out about them, right?”

“Yeah,” I said, “so what?”

“So, I wonder what else you can do!” she said excitedly.

“Hmm,” I murmured. “I never thought of it like that. Well, we can see what I can do later. Right now, we’re busy.”

We continued on the path toward the tree. On the way there, we saw more Polters around the tree. When we reached the tree, it saw Amalia and thought she was a person named Leaf. Amalia and the soft oak talked for a while, and then she healed the oak.

The oak tree put her down and the Polters carried us back to the village. They started to turn people back. I saw Alibert and ran to him. The Polters had turned everyone back to normal by the time I reached Alibert. I jumped into his arms, my vision getting blurry because of the happy tears spilling from my eyes. Then, all of a sudden, I heard clapping.

“What a beautiful reunion!” someone said. I turned around and saw a Xelor, a time wizard that appears to be wrapped like a mummy. “My name is Nox, and, although you were just reunited, I’m afraid I’m going to have to take that brat in the blue hat and his tofu,” he said, pointing at me and Az.

“Get behind me, Yugo!” Alibert whispered through gritted teeth to me. Then, Alibert put his arm in front of me, to protect me, and stepped forward. “You’re gonna have to go through me first!” he shouted.

The Xelor did something with his arms, and, all of a sudden, I couldn’t move. Nox came up to me and said, “What an extraordinary amount of Wakfu you have little boy. Of course, not as much as Grougaloragran, but still enough to tell that something is different about you from all of the other species I’ve seen. You have a more powerful amount of Wakfu than them all. What are you? On the other hand, I don’t need to know. Here’s the deal, if you tell me where Grougaloragran is hiding, I’ll make your death as painless as I can.”

“Who?” I asked. “Who’s Grougaloragran?”

“The _**dragon**_ , where is the _**dragon?!**_ ” he shouted.

“Dragons don’t exist,” I said, “I don’t think so, anyway.”

“Don’t play dumb! How else would you and this tofu have an extraordinary amount of Wakfu? If you don’t tell me where Grougaloragran is, I’ll kill your friends.” He grabbed Az out of my pocket. “Starting with this tofu. I will pluck its feathers one by one!” He picked a long blue feather from Az’s tail that I hadn’t noticed. The feather floated up and drew a circle in the air. I heard a deep voice telling me to go to Oma Island to find my real family. The letters flew into my eyes after the voice had stopped.

“The language of the dragons!” he said. “I don’t believe it! Tell me boy, what did it say?! What did it _**say?!**_ ”

“It isn’t any of your business,” I said.

“You’re going to regret not telling me, boy,” Nox said. “You and your little pet tofu are coming with me!” He grabbed me by my shirt. My eyes opened wide from fear, and I still couldn’t move. Not that I expected that I could, with all of this fear.

“Over my dead _**body!**_ ” Alibert said, as he reached for his shovel. He rushed at Nox, swinging madly. Alibert kept coming at Nox until Nox was under his shovel. Then, Nox disappeared, and Alibert’s shovel hit the dirt and broke. As soon as Nox disappeared, we all fell to the ground. Alibert was breathing heavily. His brown hair turned white, like he suddenly aged 50 years.

“Thanks, Alibert,” I said, running up to him and hugging him. “But I have a question. What did he mean when he said that I was different from you and the other species he had seen, and when he said that I was more powerful than them?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure, Yugo,” he said. “But when I found you that night, I knew you were special. I never thought that you would be this special, though.” He patted me on my head, almost knocking my hat off. When he saw that my hat was about to fall off and reveal my disturbing secret, he stopped and fixed my hat.

“What do you mean, you found me?” I asked. “Where did I come from? Where did you find me?”

“I mean that I’m not you real father, Yugo,” Alibert replied. “I don’t know where you came from or who your real parents are.”

“Will you take me to where you found me? Please, Alibert?” I asked.

He sighed. “Okay, grab your stuff,” he said. “We leave in five minutes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted in, like, a year. Everything is just crazy in my life. On top of high school, stress, homework, and a bunch of other stuff, my dad is making me get a job. Tomorrow is my first day of training. Wish me luck. I also downloaded Steam, and purchased Garry's Mod, which I absolutly _love!!!!_

“Thanks, Alibert,” I said, running up to him and hugging him. “But I have a question. What did he mean when he said that I was different from you and the other species he had seen, and when he said that I was more powerful than them?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure, Yugo,” he said. “But when I found you that night, I knew you were special. I never thought that you would be this special, though.” He patted me on my head, almost knocking my hat off. When he saw that my hat was about to reveal my secret, he stopped and fixed my hat.

“What do you mean, you found me?” I asked. “Where did I come from? Where did you find me?”

“I mean that I’m not you real father, Yugo,” Alibert replied. “I don’t know where you came from or who your real parents are.”

“Will you take me to where you found me? _Please_ , Alibert?” I asked.

He sighed. “Okay, grab your stuff,” he said. “We leave in five minutes.”

I was remembering the conversation I just had with my father (who apparently isn’t my real father), Alibert, before he disappeared inside the inn. I was still wondering what he meant when he said that he had ‘found me’.

I must’ve made a puzzled face because Ruel came up to me, took one look at my face, and asked me, “What’s wrong, Yugo?”

“Did you know that Alibert isn’t my real father?” I asked him. I could tell from the surprised look on his face that Alibert didn’t tell him, which was strange. Alibert and Ruel shared everything with each other, so why would Alibert not tell Ruel something like that?

“No, I didn’t,” Ruel said, his voice sounded awestruck. “I had no idea.”

“Do you find that a little weird, too?” I asked. “You guys always share the weird things that has happened to you, right?”

Ruel winced a little after I said that. “Yeah, but everyone has their own private things. He has his secrets, and I have my own secrets from him.”

“But I thought you both shared everything about you to each other,” I said. “Even the weirdest, most disgusting things that has happened to you.”

“Yeah, but, for instance, I haven’t told him I’ve been married five times. Two of the women I married were sisters.”

“Why didn’t you tell Alibert something like that?” I asked. “It isn’t embarrassing, weird, or disgusting.”

“I didn’t tell him,” Ruel said, “because one of them was his sister!!” Now I was completely confused because Alibert doesn’t have a sister. He burst out laughing, and, after a minute, I realized why.

“That’s not true, is it?” I asked. “That’s why you’re laughing, because you thought I believed you, but I didn’t.”

“Eh?” he replied. “How did you know?”

“I thought you were telling the truth at first,” I explained. “But once you said the reason you didn’t tell him, I knew it wasn’t the real truth. I know, for a fact, that Alibert doesn’t-”

“I don’t what?” Alibert asked, as he locked the door to the inn.

“That you don’t have a sister,” I told him. I explained where that fact came from by telling him about our conversation.

“Oh,” Alibert said. “The reason I didn’t tell Ruel because I said that if he want to know where you came from, that he had to pay his tab.”

I burst out laughing. “That’s Ruel for you, Dally!” I said between gasps.

“Well, let’s get going, Yugo,” Alibert said to me. “It’s quite far from here, so if we want to get back before dark, then we better get going.”

I was shocked that it was already getting late. The sun was already half way back down the sky. “’Kay!” I said. I was ready to go, but to be honest, I was kind of nervous and scared. I wasn’t afraid of the dark or anything, but when it gets dark, that’s when most people disappear.

I realized that Alibert had already started walking down the path, so I ran to catch up to him. I stood as close to him as I could because the shadows were growing longer and longer. They reminded me of a dream that I used to have as a kid around 6 years old. The dream occurred almost every single night after my best friend, Fang, died. And the reason he died, was because of _**me!**_

We had been playing tag near the deep canyon that cuts across the forest. Fang had gathered his other friends, Maximum, Iggy, Daniel, Angel, and Skellig, and convinced them to play tag with us. The reason that I couldn’t ask was because I was the only kid in the village that always wore a hat, so nobody trusted me. They thought I was hiding something under my hat, though that is true, if I took off my hat, they would most likely be afraid of me. The only one that knows what is hidden under my hat is my father, Alibert.

Anyway, Skellig was it, and he chose to chase me close to the edge of the canyon. Skellig didn’t have to worry because he has his own wings, like that of an owl. Same with Maximum, Iggy, Angel, and Fang. Daniel didn’t have to worry either because he could shape shift into a bird if it came to it. We were friends because we were all freaks. If I had needed to, I could fly too (not that I ever told them), but I would have had to reveal my secret that I kept from them all these years.

So, as I was running, the rocks started to crumble, and I started to fall.

“YUGO!!” Skellig, whose body was frozen in place, shouted in horror. “GUYS, HELP!! YUGO’S FALLING!!!!”

“WHAT?!” I heard the others shout in unison as they ran up to the edge of the canyon. Fang was the first one to jump off and open his wings. I don’t know exactly what happened after that, because, just then, I hit my head on something.

I felt that my hat had fallen off. I saw Fang grab it.

“YUGO!! HOLD ON! I’M COMING FOR YOU!!” I heard Fang yell. It was weird. His voice sounded so distant. A couple seconds later, I felt something brush against my hand, but it couldn’t grab it. My eyes were still open slightly, and I saw the shadows growing longer and longer. I shut my eyes tightly because I was starting to get scared.

 _‘I don’t want to die like this,’_ I thought. _‘I can’t die yet. I’m too young to die now. There are so many things I still want to do, things I want to see. **I can’t die yet!’**_

Just as I thought those things, I barely felt someone hug my back and something being put on my head. Then, I felt the impact of hitting the freezing, ice cold bottom. _‘Strange’_ I thought, _‘I thought it would be harder than that.’_ After that, I finally slipped unconsciousness.

When I came to, they were pouring ice cold water on my head.

“Wha-wha? What happened?” I asked. I couldn’t remember anything. I was still groggy, like my mind was covered in mist. I couldn’t feel my fingers or my toes at first, but, gradually, I started to get feeling back in them. I realized I was soaked in freezing water, and that I was shaking violently, my teeth were chattering.

“Are you alright? What happened? How did you fall?” They were all shouting questions at me and I got a headache.

I grabbed my head, only to find it covered in a liquid. I looked at my hand and found it covered in blood. “Wha? **WHAT THE HELL?!”** I shrieked. Then, I remembered everything. I realized I must’ve fell into the river at the bottom of the canyon. I wondered how I fell in the river because it was around ten meters away from the edge of the cliff.

“Who saved me?” I looked at the group surrounding me. I realized that someone was missing. I found out it was Fang that was missing. “Wait, where’s Fang?” I asked.

They all looked at each other. They looked like they were on the brink of tears. Then, I knew the answer to my questions. “No. No, no, _no, no, **NO, NO!**_ ” I shrieked, tears flowing from my eyes, my nose starting to bleed.

“Yugo, is that you?” I heard a faint whisper from behind me. I turned around. What I saw made me puke.

Fang was lying behind me, his wings still partially wrapped around me. His head was so bloody, if you saw it, you would that his black hair was a dark red. One of his wings was twisted the wrong way, and both of them were shredded. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!” I cried even more. “This is all my fault. This is all my _fault._ ” I rested my head in my hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

“No, it’s not your fault,” he said. He coughed up blood. “It’s my fault for being too slow to catch you at a safer distance from the ground.” He coughed again. Blood was starting to pool around him.

I looked back to see if the others were still here. When I saw them, I glared at them. “WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?!” I shrieked to them. “GO GET HELP!!”

I looked back at Fang after they took off and were out of sight. “Why? Why would you risk your life for mine?” I asked. I took his hands, now covered in blood, and held them tightly. “Why would you risk your life for a freak like me? You saw what is under my hat, so why help me? Nobody even trusts me, so why did you save me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” he said. “You’re my best friend.” I looked at him in surprise. “You’re the only true friend I have. Maximum, Iggy, and Angel are more like family, since we’ve been together for our entire lives and been through the same things. Skellig and Daniel are new friends, so they don’t know as much about me as you do. You’re my only true friend I’ve ever had.”

I could tell that he was taking his last breaths, so I said, “Don’t talk anymore, Fang. Just rest until the others get help.” My voice was breaking.

Then I remembered that, before I went unconscious, my hat had fallen off. I checked to see if it was on my head, and, thank _God_ , it was.

“Do you know how Max, Iggy, Angel, and I got these wings, Yugo?” he asked. I looked at him again and shook my head no. “We were test-tube babies. We were created in a lab. We are 98% human and 2% avian, you know, like birds. We were test subjects up until about 10 years ago. And we were chased by erasers, which are half human and half wolf or dog, for 5 years after we escaped.”

“Why? Why are you telling me all of this?” I asked. “Stop talking, you need to rest.”

Fang ignored me and continued, “For _ten years,_ I was a test experiment,” he had started to cry. “That’s all we were. Test subjects. No more, no less. We were just test subjects to the White Coats at the School. They didn’t care if we died. They pushed us until we broke. But you know what?” Fang started to laugh weakly, like he thought about something ironic. “If they didn’t push us so hard, then we might not be here now, all these years later. We wouldn’t have escaped. We would’ve been killed by the erasers if we weren’t so determined. We wouldn’t have met you, Yugo. You, alone, taught us all that everyone isn’t evil. You taught us to trust people again. And for that, I thank you.” His voice was getting softer and softer.

“No, you can’t die yet. _ **You can’t die!!**_ ** **” I yelled. I laid my head on his chest.****

********

The others had brought a doctor to the cliff. “How am I supposed to get down there to help those boys, exactly?” the doctor asked. I recognized the voice. I looked up.

********

“Dr. Martinez? Dr. Martinez, is that you?” I asked.

********

“Yes, it is. Wait, Yugo?!” she asked. “Yugo, is that you? Who is that next to you?”

********

“It’s Fang,” I answered. “Guys, bring her down here now! Fang is getting worse by the second!!”

********

Maximum gave Iggy directions for where to land, how far down it is, and where Fang is. You see, Iggy is blind, even though he doesn’t act like it. Maximum and Iggy carried Dr. Martinez down to where Fang and I were waiting. I had rested my head on Fang’s chest again.

********

“Please, you must save him, Dr. Martinez!” I said.

********

Maximum picked me up and took me away from Fang and Dr. Martinez. I knew it was so that I wouldn’t be in her way, but I still wanted to be by him. I wanted to be by his side until the very end. I felt like I owed it to Fang to stay by his side because, after all, this was all my fault. I started clutching onto Maximum’s clothes.

********

“He told me everything,” I told her between sobs. “He told me everything.”

********

“What are you talking about, Yugo?” she said. “You’re not making any sense.” I heard footsteps coming our way. I figured that it was Angel and Iggy coming to calm me down, ‘cause I was still sobbing uncontrollably. I figured that I had been underwater for a while, because I was having trouble breathing and had liquid in my lungs. I started coughing horribly.

********

“He told me how you guys got your wings,” I said shakily, after my coughing fit. “And that you all were test subjects. Test subjects to horrible experiments. How they injected avian DNA into you.” I felt her body stiffen, and now she was taking shaky breaths, too. I heard a couple of gasps behind us, but I didn’t care anymore.

********

“Why?” she asked. “Why did he tell you about that?! What happened while we were gone?”

********

“I had asked him why he saved me,” I replied, my voice breaking and shaky. “He said that he saved me because I was his only true friend. He said that you, Angel, and Iggy are more like family since you’ve been together for almost your entire lives and been through the same things. And that Skellig and Daniel were new friends, so they don’t know as much about him as I do.”

********

I felt hands rubbing my back, and turned around. Iggy and Angel were standing behind me, and they were the ones rubbing my back.

********

“It must’ve been hard to believe him, Yugo,” Angel said in her sweet, angel-like voice. She only used that tone of voice if she was either calming someone down or trying to get someone to do what she wants you to do. I figured that she was trying to calm me down, but, although it usually works, it wasn’t working today. “It must’ve been hard for you to hear all the horrible things they did to us.”

********

I knew that I should answer no, but Angel will know that I was lying because she can read minds. I decided to say (and think) nothing. I just shook my head, my eyes closed tightly.

********

“Maximum, put me down,” I said. She was still carrying me on her back.

********

“Are you sure, Yugo?” Maximum asked.

********

“Yeah, I’m sure,” I said.

********

“Okay,” she replied. She lowered me so that my feet were touching the ground. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I knew something was wrong. I couldn’t feel my toes. I tried taking a step, but found out that I couldn’t get my balance, so I had to lean on Max. When I leaned on her, she asked me, “Are you okay, Yugo?” I could tell by her voice that she was concerned.

********

“Yeah, I’m okay,” I said. After a minute or two, I stopped leaning on her and took a couple steps to make sure that I had my balance back. Once I was sure that I had my balance back, I looked back at them. They smiled at me, but I could tell they were still worried about Fang and me.

********

I looked over at Dr. Martinez and saw her wrapping Fang up in bandages. She waved us over to her. When I had started to get closer, my head started to hurt, more than my headache, but I tried not to show it on my face. As I kept walking, my vision kept going in and out of focus. While my eyes were in focus, I saw a stretcher next to Fang. Then, I realized why she waved us over to her. She needed help getting Fang on the stretcher. She also needed us to fly Fang and her out of the canyon.

********

I nodded my head ‘yes’. She smiled gratefully. I knew that I was getting worse because, now, my eyes wouldn’t focus at all and I was getting light headed, but Fang is more important than I am. He may not have parents that he knows of, but he does have a family. And in that family, that they call ‘the flock’, they are more important than anything else, even their own lives. Fang’s family is Max, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, and Dr. Martinez.

********

I came over to where Fang was lying. I had gotten there first. I looked back at the blurry figures that I knew were my friends.

********

“You guys are never allowed to tell anyone about what you see under my hat,” I spoke to the blurry figures. They all stopped walking and stared at me. I couldn’t see their faces clearly, but I figured they were looking at me like I was crazy. “You are never allowed to tell anyone about what’s under my hat for the rest of your lives. Fang already knows, so you can talk to him about it and amongst you guys, but no one else.”

********

Maximum was the first to reply, and she said, “What are you talking about, Yugo?”

********

“I’m talking about this hat,” I said, pointing at my hat. “You’ve never seen what was underneath my hat, right?”

********

“Yeah,” Iggy said sarcastically. “In fact, I haven’t seen you yet, too.”

********

“Now that you mention it, we’ve _ **never even seen what your hair color is!**_ ” Maximum said.

********

“Okay,” I said. “Well, you’re going to see what my hair color is _and_ what is under my hat. You can tell people what color my hair is, that I don’t care about. _**BUT!**_ You may _**never**_ tell anyone what is under my hat!”

********

“But why?” Max asked.

********

“Because I’ve never shown anyone else what’s under my hat,” I explained simply. “No one, not even _doctors_ , know what is under my hat. The only one that knows is Alibert. And even _**he**_ freaks out when my hat is off. But now, I have no choice but to use them.”

********

“Use what?” I heard them say in unison. They sounded slightly frightened.

********

_‘Crap,’_ I thought, _‘I haven’t even taken it off yet, and they are already afraid of me. It can’t get worse than this.’_

********

“Please, don’t be frightened by what you’re about to see,” I said. “And don’t tell anyone. The town already considers me a freak, and you’re the only friends I’ve ever had in my life!” I had my eyes closed as I said these last few sentences, so I wouldn’t see their expressions, but I ‘felt’ their ‘mental barriers’ go up and heard their gasps.

********

“So,” Angel said, “you’re just like us, huh? Right, Yugo?”

********

“Please, just tell nobody,” I said. “I may have more chances to make friends later, just as long as nobody knows.”

********

“It is okay, Yugo,” Max said. “We would _**never**_ take that chance from anyone. We know what it feels like to not have any friends.”

********

_‘Please stay my friends forever, okay guys?’_ I said in my mind, over and over and over again. And with that thought echoing around in my mind, over and over and over again, I took off my hat. I immediately ‘felt’ their eyes stare at me harder, and I heard the gasps that they couldn’t help. When I opened my eyes, they were still out of focus, and it was getting worse by the minute. _‘I have to hurry,’_ I thought. _‘I won’t be able to see where I’m flying if I don’t.'_

********

When I took off my hat, my wings spread out. Yes, I have wings, too, but they aren’t like the others’ wings. Fang, Iggy, Maximum, Angel, Gazzy, and Skellig all had bird wings on their backs, attached to their shoulder blades. Daniel just transforms into a bird because of his alien powers. But I’m different. My wings aren’t bird looking wings on my back attached to my shoulder blades, my wings are on my head, and I can’t transform into a bird.

********

My wings are made of a weird blue energy that isn’t found anywhere else in the world that we know. They also look like they’re glowing, but I’m not sure if that’s the case or if they just reflect the light that shines on them brighter than the light itself. Of course, I only knew that because of the rare times Alibert and I have a picnic in this nice, serene, tranquil meadow, and only when it’s really hot.

********

After I stretched my wings a little, I grabbed Fang and lifted him up as gently as I could. I set him down on the stretcher gently. Then, I used my multi-shadow clone jutsu (which is where I make copies of myself using my chakra). My shadow clones and I grabbed the handles of the stretcher. We flew up from the ground, carrying the stretcher and Fang up the cliff. I looked down occasionally to make sure the blurry figures, which are my friends, are following me.

********

I saw three blurry figures, most likely to be Maximum and Iggy carrying Dr. Martinez up again, right behind me. The rest of my blurry friends were right behind them.

********

When I got to the top, I heard bushes rustling in the distance. I figured that the town’s people were probably hurrying over here to help us. _‘Crap, could they have chosen a worse time to come?!’_ I thought as I landed. I hurried to make my shadow clones disappear and put my hat on.

********

The others had just made it up the cliff by the time I put my hat on and my shadow clones were gone. Just then, I saw the blurry figures of the town’s people get past the bushes into view.

********

They saw Fang and immediately ran over to him and carried him back the way they came. Dr. Martinez came up to me and asked, “Are you okay, Yugo?”

********

“Don’t worry about me right now,” I told her. “Fang is in worse condition than I am.” I pushed her toward where they were carrying Fang. The others had already disappeared.

********

“Alright, come on, Yugo,” she said. “Once Fang is stable, I want to check you out.” She started walking.

********

“I’ll catch up to you in a minute,” I said weakly. I guessed she didn’t hear me because she didn’t turn around. I sat on a rock that was in the shade of the trees, by the bushes.

********

“Dang, still can’t see,” I muttered to myself. I wiped the sweat that was dripping from my forehead.

********

I saw that light was starting to fade and guessed that the sun was setting. _‘Man,’_ I thought, _‘we must have been knocked out for quite a while.’_

********

I must have passed out for a while after that because the next time I woke up, the moon was full and high in the sky. I had woken up to the sound of wolves howling close by.

********

_‘Dang it!’ I thought. I still couldn’t see clearly, but I saw some smallish figures surrounding me._

****__** **

_“Dang it, dang it, **dang it!!**_ ” I couldn’t help swearing under my breath at my stupidity. _‘One of these days, my stupidity is going to kill me,’_ I thought. _‘That is, if it doesn’t kill me today!’_

****__** **

The wolves circled around me, coming closer occasionally to sniff the blood on me, then backing away when I move. They kept circling me, until the leader of the group came. He was at least five feet tall, from the ground to his shoulders. I saw his blurry figure, and, as he got closer, I saw his scars from battles that he’s won.

****__** **

I started to back away from him because he reeked of blood. I was completely pressed to the wall when he lunged. Then, I remembered how on one night, the cats had gotten scared of my wings. Just as the alpha was about to bite, I reached up and took off my hat. In a blaze of blue, the wolves whimpered, scared of my glowing wings.

****__** **

Then, the strangest thing happened. The blurry figure of the alpha wolf _bowed at me!_ I rubbed my eyes. The alpha came up to me and nuzzled my hand.

****__** **

I heard something, like a tiny voice in my head, saying, _“Get on the wolf. He will take you home.”_ I stood up slowly to not frighten the wolves around me and because I still couldn’t stand up straight. I used the rock to help me get on top of the wolf. After I was on the wolf, I put my hat back on.

****__** **

“Take me home,” I whispered, although I knew the wolf didn’t understand me. The wolf started trudging through the forest, towards the town. It was so peaceful, that I fell asleep on the wolf’s back.

****__** **

When I woke up, the wolf was in front of the inn where I live and work with my father. The wolf scratched on the door, and Alibert answered it. I was still half asleep, until I heard the guest scream.

****__** **

“Wha-what happened?” I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

****__** **

“Yugo!” Alibert said. “Where were you?! We were all worried sick!” He gestured to the dining tables, where I saw a bunch of blurry people.

****__** **

“Who’s over there?” I asked Alibert in a whisper.

****__** **

“Are you joking?” Alibert said. “Can you really not see them?” I could tell that he was worried about me. “By the way, Yugo, why are you riding this giant wolf?”

****__** **

“Oh, yeah,” I said. “I forgot. Can you help me?” I asked him.

****__** **

“Sure,” he said. He grabbed me under my arms and lifted me up, off the wolf. He set me down on a chair, but I got up and went to the wolf.

****__** **

“I met this wolf in the woods,” I stated simply. “I had fallen asleep against a rock after you had all left to take care of--” I stopped suddenly. “Where’s Fang?” I looked around frantically.

****__** **

“He’s up in the room next to yours,” Alibert said.

****__** **

I rushed up the stairs, which made my vision go even more blurry. I slowed down as I blew past my room, and stopped outside the next door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

****__** **

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave kudos, comment, and bookmark! Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
